


A Deadly Consequence

by AnimeMadSally



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, Consequences of a Wish, First Person, Gen, Horror, House Party Gone Wrong, Murder, OC POV, Pulled into the Real World, Reality AU, Slasher, Violence, accidental summons, ritual gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMadSally/pseuds/AnimeMadSally
Summary: We all want our favourite fictional characters to show up in the real world, right?But what if we've forgotten who they really are - the images of them warped by fanworks and our own ideals? What would theyreallybe like if they appeared in this reality?[This is a dark and violent short story. Do NOT read if you aren't prepared]
Kudos: 1





	A Deadly Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> This account is a pseud where I'll keep the darker, violent and twisted stories that I won't credit to my main account. Please only follow/subscribe to me if you are willing to read horrors and plenty of bad endings, or at least stories with very twisted undertones that may, on the very rare occasion, turn out happy.

I was so happy to see Deidara. We all were. It was like a dream come true. One silly wish that seemed sketchy at best and then he was actually here, laughing with us. He was more perfect than I could have imagined; his blonde hair cascading over his shoulders, his muscles obvious under the mesh shirt, the mechanical scope over his right eye flickering and whirring like something out of a steampunk festival.

He was so relaxed. Laughing with that smile I knew so well, he lazily slipped his arm around Lia’s shoulders. She looked elated. He was a foot taller than her so she had to crane her neck to stare at his face. I was so jealous. I wanted to be in her place. Everything about him was inviting.

He laughed a little louder. Lia’s head fell from her neck and hit the floor with a wet smack. Everyone quietened until the only laughter in the room was his. Her body crumpled. I could only look at where she had been standing seconds ago. My heart skipped and my throat went dry.

No one stood a chance. He launched across the room faster than anyone could make out. I caught the flash of silver this time before another head dropped. These weren’t the tiny sprays of blood as he struck minor characters in the show. There was cartilage and muscle and bone. Harry, I think he was called, twitched before he fell.

I had summoned a fictional, trained and unstable killer. This wasn’t what I had wanted.

“Pl-please…” was all I could muster. Rin’s hand grabbed mine as Deidara’s eyes locked onto me. She pulled me away and he stayed still. I didn’t dare take my eyes off him. We held eye contact until Rin dragged me out of the room but before we broke sight he smiled.

Everyone was screaming. Rin’s home was a mansion and a maze. She was from an old family with too much money and her estate showed it. There were only a handful of us who knew our way around, and even I only knew it to a certain degree.

Rin charged on, her hands sweating so much that I almost lost my grip on her a couple of times. Suddenly from behind us there was a blood curdling scream which quickly turned to pleading. Begging. I tried to shut it out. I couldn’t put my hands to my ears fast enough.

“Kill me, please. Please, oh God. No more. I’m begging you. Just kill me.”

My legs froze. They went ridged and heavy. When I stopped, Rin’s hand broke free of mine. She carried on for a moment then turned back to look at me. Tears streamed down her face.

“Keep moving. Ahri, please. Come on. Please don’t do this to me.”

She grabbed for my hand but my body was running cold. I couldn’t feel her touching me. “What have I done?”

“Please, Ahri. Later. Later!” She took both of my hands in her own and forced me to move. I knew she was thinking exactly the same as me. He was no longer killing quickly.

Rin’s adrenaline pushed us onward. She pulled us through a double door and down a flight of stairs to the kitchen and backdoor. She let go of me to try the handle but it was jammed.

“No. No,” she cursed. She scrambled around, searching for the key but we both knew the door was unlocked. Slowly coming back to my senses, I made for the pantry. She always kept an assortment of heavy objects in there and the back door was part glass. I picked up the stone spaghetti jar, then took it to the door. My arms turned to lead again. Rin noticed and took the jar, flinging it into the glass with both hands. There wasn’t even a crack.

“He’s trapped us…” she said, letting the jar fall from her grip. It shattered against the stone floor.

“This can’t be real,” I insisted with a wavering voice. “He wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t.”

“Ahri, how can you know what he wouldn’t do? He shouldn’t even exist.”

“But he’s…” The thoughts in my head were so conflicted. This was not the Deidara I knew. Yet it was. This Deidara was a more real Deidara than the one I had made up in my head from seeing cute fan-art and romantic fanfiction. I had forgotten who he really was.

“There you are, un.”

I turned. Rin made for the door, suddenly desperate, trying to claw her way out. Deidara’s eyes were fixed on me. I shook a little. I almost stopped breathing. “Please… Deidara…”

His eyes grew wide and he laughed manically. “Do that again. I’m begging you, un. That expression is perfect.”

I couldn’t tell if he was serious or mocking me. Rin flung herself from the backdoor, towards Deidara. She tried to duck below him as he laughed but his arm flicked out into a punch at the last moment. Bones cracked and she flew sideways.

He was on her like a hawk. He had her by the hair and pulled her up, his eyes staring into hers. “That wasn’t nice: leaving Ahri, un.”

He pulled her across the floor, over to the wooden dining table. I saw the terror in her eyes.

“Please. Please, I’m begging you. Stop!” I heard the words before I realised they had come from my own mouth. Rin screamed. I couldn’t move to save her. He pulled out a knife. She didn’t move. I couldn’t.

“Those eyes are so pretty. I want to see them all the time, un.”

It was so slow. He leaned into her face and forced the knife up into her eyelid. The horror numbed my reactions. I wasn’t fast enough to look away, to avoid seeing him yank the knife up. Rin’s screams turned from scared to grotesque.

“Please stop. Please stop. Please stop,” I whispered over and over, trying to drown it out. I covered my ears, shut my eyes. I wanted to run but knew that I’d have the same fate as Rin. He grabbed my hand suddenly, yanking me towards the table. My legs crashed against it but I had no time to feel the pain. Deidara said, “What do you think, un?”

I didn’t want to look. Rin had stopped screaming. She was whimpering and retching. He asked mockingly to her, “is it getting itchy yet?” before he shook me and said in a threatening tone, “if you don’t look, I’ll do the same thing to you, un.”

I opened my eyes, crossing them slightly to blur my vision to lessen the impact. But I caught sight of the perfect circles of white on Rin’s face and retched myself. Deidara laughed, slapping me hard enough on the back to knock the wind out of me, then he pulled me up and tipped my chin to look at her.

“I’d say it’s an improvement, un.”

“Why are you doing this?” I could only ask, the tears pooling up in my eyes as I looked into Rin’s face, her top and bottom eyelids hacked off so she could only stare with perfectly spherical orbs. Rin pleaded softly, “Make it stop.”

“What was that?” Deidara cooed, stroking her hair. I desperately wanted to push him away. I didn’t know how to help Rin. “A bit louder, un.”

“Make it stop,” she repeated, louder, louder, until she was screaming. I reached forward and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, buried my head in her neck as she screamed for someone to help her. Then came the squelching sound as she lurched forward. She fell silent and slumped against me. I hugged her harder, the tears pouring down my face as the raw pain fought off the terror for a moment.

“She was annoying, un.” He said dully. I tried to cling to Rin’s body when he grabbed my arm but no human could fight against that strength. “You’re coming with me.”

I managed one last look at Rin before I was dragged away. A long knife was lodged through the back of her head. The tip poked out between her eyes as she stared lifelessly at the back door.

“Please, no more.” I begged, hardly able to pass the words out. He didn’t respond right away. We moved through a number of corridors and what haunted me most was the silence; not from him but from the house. I was followed by the growing feeling that we were alone.

Once we were outside Rin’s bedroom, he pushed the door open and finally broke his silence. “Let’s have a talk.”

Instantly the adrenaline kicked in. He looked possessed; demented; he was having the time of his life. I dragged my feet, trying to counter his pull. “Please. I don’t want to die. Please. What do you want?”

“I want you,” he said, throwing me into the room ahead of him. He caught up to me, moving at lightning speed, to hurl me into the side of the bed. I howled with pain as the bedpost collided with my side. “I want you to die, un. Slowly. Painfully. I don’t know why I’m here but you’re the reason. I’m going to kill you but not before I’ve disfigured and broken every last inch of you, Ahri.”

As he spoke, his fingers crawled up my arms, over my bare skin and left it feeling like a hot rash. Rin’s mutilated face plagued my mind and then suddenly my body went cold. I could no longer speak. I tried. My jaw wouldn’t move let alone try to make a sound. He knocked me to the floor, and I lay there, watching him. He pulled a dozen or so needles from the pouch across his hips, slowly, making eye contact with me before he forced each one into the footboard of the bed so they jutted out like stakes. When he was done he pulled out another knife. He looked at me again. He smiled. Suddenly. Gleefully.

“That expression. You’re killing me, un. You look so helpless. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you know you are. I want you to scream.” He advanced then knelt down, taking my chin between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing his nails into my skin until the pain caused me to squeak. He made a giddy laugh, brushing the long fringe up from the right side of his face. The scope whirred and ticked over his eye. His breath was in my face; I was so close I could see the tiny lens zooming and focusing. His other eye was mad with delight, flickering over the different features of my face as I winced. Then he pulled back until he was standing upright by the bed.

“Say something,” he demanded. The words wouldn’t come; I managed to muster a whimper but that alone seemed to satisfy him. “I’ve missed this. This is real power. You never get to see the real terror when you blow someone up. That’s the problem with long-ranged. But this,” he flipped the knife over in his hand then threw it. The pain of it tearing across the side of my stomach hit me before I could register what he had done. I let out a raw scream. “This is something else. The fleeting expressions make me flutter, un. Do it again.”

He broke one of the spikes from the footboard and I flinched instinctively. At the same time the pain from my wound made my head spin then I suddenly felt dizzy.

“There’s no time for you to go in to shock, un. I have questions you need to answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a dream I had some time ago. It was traumatic at the time so I thought I'd write it down to get it out of my head. I MAY continue it on or I may include other stories where different characters appear on earth.
> 
> Either way, I'd like to hear your thoughts if you made it this far, and have a pleasant day.


End file.
